


玫瑰人生

by cloudyahappy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, some boring stories about hate and love during all these years
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy
Summary: 多年后彭亦亮试图修正那个错误——年轻时他只认可你，而你辜负了他。
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	玫瑰人生

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I made this video for them.  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1o54y1e7aQ

彭亦亮回来的时候是个大晴天。

圣莫妮卡的天空万里无云，比尔森走到大门口的时候，彭亦亮正站在明媚的阳光底下和王文深聊得欢快，略显尖锐的笑声刺痛他的耳膜，使得他涌起一种经年未有的烦躁感。

三年前他每天都必须忍受这个声音在他耳边叽叽喳喳，嚷嚷着“Soren你为什么不给我插眼”“Soren你为什么不上去开团”“Soren你为什么不来下路越塔”——他努力克制额角跳动的青筋，走上前的时候露出了一个恰到好处的笑容。

“上午好。”他说，“我带你逛逛新基地吧？”

刚才和彭亦亮聊到一半的王文深识相地跟了上来，他并不想承认他在心里松了一大口气，大抵他和彭亦亮单独共处一室的时候，空气中总是弥漫着一种说不出的尴尬。

“你的新造型不错。”彭亦亮打量他，“没人喜欢你的大胡子，剃了挺好。”

“是吗。”比尔森皮笑肉不笑。

他们并肩走上楼梯，彭亦亮还在满嘴跑火车，站在他们中间的王文深已经露出了艰难的脸色。

气氛实在是有一些尴尬。

当年颇为诟病的老房子早就换成了崭新的专业训练基地，彭亦亮走进陌生的训练室，墙上还挂着当年的老照片，看上去大致相同，但他发现还是有一些微妙的变化。

“我当年挂在墙上的那张合影呢？”他偏过头问比尔森。

“我丢了。”比尔森说。

“噢。”彭亦亮挠挠头发，“那么也许我可以挂一张新的上去。”

彭亦亮自然而然地把鼠标键盘放在他的右手边，自然而然地再一次成为他的ADC，平淡得仿佛没有离开过。五年前的Doublelift却是轰轰烈烈地拖着行李箱搬进那栋老房子，“先说好，我是个烂人。”当年的彭亦亮抱着膝盖坐在他的沙发上，“以后可能会经常惹你们生气。”

如今不再需要自我介绍了，这里的每个人都知道Doublelift是谁。

“喝咖啡吗？”

他偏过头看着右手边的人，露出一个带着倦意的微笑。

他的生活并没有发生什么改变，它依旧平静得就像LCS的对线期一样古井无波，有关彭亦亮的一切都和五年前没有什么区别。

在彭亦亮二十七岁生日的那天他们收到了一束匿名寄到基地的鲜花。洛杉矶疫情仍在扩散，比尔森在结束了一天的训练之后看见送货员站在门口，戴着手套口罩装备齐全，怀中抱着一捧鲜艳的花束。明明窗外暮日薄西山，但却仍有清澈的朝露留在玫瑰的花瓣上。

黄昏时盛放的玫瑰，在沉沉暮色中永恒地鲜活着。

“呃。”外卖员低头看手中的卡片，“送给Peter Peng先生的匿名生日礼物。”

他在吃完晚饭后从大门口走回训练室，彭亦亮抱着那捧花站在昏黄的日光下，夕阳没入地平线以下，仅剩的余晖把他的影子拉得老长，彭亦亮低头凝视手中的鲜花，黑亮的眸子里噙着最后一点玫瑰色的艳阳。

彭亦亮其实依旧有着二十岁那年的眼睛。

“谁送你的？”比尔森路过他身侧，不动声色。

“谁知道呢。”彭亦亮耸耸肩，“不过挺漂亮的，我打算把它摆在训练室的窗台上。”

下午的时候俱乐部来找他拍给彭亦亮的生日祝福短片，黑洞洞的摄像头对准了他，原本准备好的词汇突然从舌尖溜走。“祝Peter生日快乐，还有……”他说，略略停顿，摄影师准备按下停止按钮。他轻轻地摆手，艰涩地张开口，仿佛说出口的话将要刺伤他的喉咙。

“我很高兴你能回来。”

再深的伤口也会随着时间逐渐愈合，最后只剩下丑陋狰狞的疤痕，就好比在彭亦亮的口中，2016年的巴黎早就成为一个可以用来充当茶余饭后谈资的凉薄笑话，“我忘记闪现，我暴毙了，然后我小组赛出局了，还有什么新鲜的吗？”

他通常只是跟着人群一起哄笑，从不去回想那一天发生了什么。然而在彭亦亮离队的那天晚上，他罕见地，真正地梦见了2016年的巴黎。

他思考着要对彭亦亮说些什么，在疲倦中握着手机坠入梦乡。长久以来他拒绝打开的回忆如山呼海啸般在梦境中席卷而来，他才发现他至今仍然记得每一个细节，他记得台下粉丝的灯牌，记得每一个人失望的眼神。一切都轻飘飘地在彩灯下破碎，只剩下荒唐的死寂，他的人生拦腰断成两截，一半是彭亦亮在山呼海啸的欢呼声中伸手拥抱他，另一半是碎掉的水晶，寂静的后台，和顺着他的侧脸无声落下的滚烫汗水。

为什么要回头？他走进休息室的时候仍然在思考那一局本可以赢下的比赛：为什么不和他往大龙坑的方向走？为什么不听他说的话？为什么总是该死的自负，总是毫无长进地一意孤行？

我很抱歉，彭亦亮的嘴唇嗡嗡翕动，我真的，很抱歉。

可说抱歉没有意义啊，Peter，他想，然后他意识到一切都不再有意义了。

他再也看不清彭亦亮的脸，一切都雾蒙蒙的漂浮在空气里，滚烫的，灼烧着他的眼眶，他再也说不出一个字，为什么呢，Peter，他太想问了，所有的疑问都梗在他的喉咙里。他伸出手去取模糊了的眼镜，竭力维持指尖不颤抖，冰凉的液体滴在手背上，他终于意识到那是他自己的泪水。

他不喜欢发泄没有意义的情绪，不喜欢翻开脆弱的内心暴露在空气里，于是他悄无声息地痛哭，他连崩溃都是寂静无声的。

他用力咽下巨大无声的哀恸，尖锐的绝望将他的喉咙和胸腔划得血肉模糊。休息室内一片死寂，彭亦亮像个犯错的小孩般低头蜷缩在椅子上，没有人敢上前拍拍他的肩膀，没有人敢开口说话。

没有人敢面对比尔森的泪水，没有人敢给他哪怕一个承诺：

明年会更好的。明年会更好的，对吗？

……

比尔森在北美清晨的阳光中睁开眼睛，窗外隼鸟啼鸣了一声，他迷迷糊糊只觉得浑身酸痛，仿佛在梦里把人生中前二十年的所有绝望和疲倦都重温了一遍。

楼下的汽车轰鸣声提醒他，今天是彭亦亮搬走的日子。

放在床头的手机震动了一下，他划开屏幕，内容还定格在和彭亦亮的聊天对话上，那条在对话框里躺了一晚上的“希望我们还是朋友”仍然尚未发出。

他终于按下发送按钮。

刺眼的阳光照在地板上，他闭上眼睛把手机扔到一边，仿佛从未如此疲倦过。

“朋友”，多么枯槁的字眼，仿佛如此便能盖过一切龃龉，一层糖霜的外壳，轻易地藏住内里的破烂不堪。

他浑浑噩噩地把自己从床上拖起来，用清水抹了一把脸，整个基地空无一人，他走进训练室，他身后的那个位置已经收拾得干干净净，仿佛从来没有人来过。

他莫名想起很多年前巴黎全明星赛的夏天，他和彭亦亮窝在宾馆的小床上，举着平板看一部随手找来的电影，烂俗的剧本看得他几度昏昏欲睡。男女主角毫无逻辑地分分合合，最后女主角跪在一片光影中，漂亮的脸蛋上落下珍珠般的泪水。

“你真该死。”

女主角泪流满面地看着镜头，“但我爱你。”

在多年以后，彭亦亮收拾好行李离开TSM的基地，一箱箱地将东西搬上楼下的小车，他站在二楼窗前冷眼地看着，他想起当年他带着彭亦亮提着行李来到这栋别墅，这样的场景在彭亦亮的生命里总是似曾相识。

他太了解这个人了，他想，他太了解彭亦亮了——这个人天然而然地懂得该怎样扮演受害者，在搞砸一切之后潇洒离去，偏偏又爱在最后拿出所有的赤诚为破碎的关系划上完美的句号，似乎在那之后就能昭然告诉全世界，“我才是那个被抛弃的人，我才是那个受害者。”

然后就能继续成为全世界的宠儿，继续在万众瞩目下嬉笑着游戏人生。

但真正被抛弃的是彭亦亮么？他花了多少心血才得到他想要的这个队伍，他日复一日地用吃饭和睡觉的时间思考一个眼的位置，他把他的心和一切都献给一张小小的峡谷地图，他住在离训练室最近的房间里，他的卧室里只放着一张纯白色的单人床。

你真该死，他想，可后半句又是什么？

他在那一刻意识到，他和彭亦亮，谁都无法再回到二十岁那年的夏天。

“你会觉得比尔森很虚伪么？”

两年以后的夏天，记者在连线采访的时候饶有趣味地问起彭亦亮。

“他有时候总让人觉得虚伪不是吗？有时候我看着比尔森，忍不住地想要戳穿他的完美面具背后藏了什么。”

彭亦亮挑起一边的眉毛，支着头想了想。

“不吧。”他说，“他只是活得太无趣。”

也许Soren·Bjerg是真正的君子，又或许这种高风亮节本质只是爱惜羽毛的伪善——这些对彭亦亮而言其实都无关紧要。

他只是发自心底地觉得，像比尔森那样活着太累了。

没有谁应该为其他人的人生买单，加州法律里没有写着“禁止Doublelift离开TSM”，16年休赛直播也好，17年离队也好，他并不明白为什么比尔森总是试图掌控一切，试图把人生中所有大大小小的意外都归结为他们还不够努力——尤其是他们俩还不够努力。

他们在训练室里为世界赛的失利大声地争吵，惊动了一屋子的教练和队友，但那可是天底下第一自负的比尔森，自负到从不责怪其他人的比尔森。

他想，或许他其实是清楚的，他只是从来都不愿承认：

因为他认可你，在所有人里他只认可你。

而你辜负了他。


End file.
